The Augmented Reality (AR) technology is known, in which object data is displayed by being superimposed on part of an image captured by an imaging device such as a camera.
In the conventional AR technology, for example, a terminal acquires position information and identification information (marker ID) with respect to a reference object (image data), such as an AR marker, etc., recognized in a captured image. Then, the terminal acquires AR content information including object data and arrangement information associated with the marker ID. Furthermore, the terminal estimates the positional relationship between the marker and the camera, based on the size and the shape (distortion) of the acquired marker area, determines the arrangement (position, orientation, etc.) of the object data by using the estimated positional relationship, and displays the object data by superimposing the object data on the captured image according to the determined arrangement.
Conventionally, instead of displaying object data associated with an AR marker as described above, object data, etc., is displayed with respect to an image of a real object captured by a terminal, by superimposing the object data on a screen, based on coordinates (x, y, z) in a three-dimensional orthogonal coordinate system corresponding to position information (latitude, longitude, altitude) obtained by a predetermined positioning method such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), etc., and the orientation information of the terminal.
The above-described AR technology is not only applied to a terminal in which the screen is easily operated by the user such as a tablet terminal and a smartphone, but also to a wearable computer such as a head mounted display (HMD), an eyeglass type display, etc. In HMD, etc., the object data is displayed in a transmission type screen that is fixed at the position of the eyes of user, such that the object data is displayed in association with a real object, etc., within the eyesight of the user.
Furthermore, conventionally, there have been cases where, even when the AR marker, which has been recognized in the image, is not recognized any longer, but the user desires to continue displaying the corresponding object data. In this case, the user operates the screen to continue displaying the AR content, even when the AR marker is not recognized.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-92964